


Todd Andersen

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [20]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Charlie's not jealous. It's just, he can't remember the last time Neil looked at him like that.





	Todd Andersen

He's Neil's roommate. The one Neil chose to run his lines with. Charlie might even go so far to say that he is Neil's best mate. He is everything Charlie isn't. While Charlie is fierce to the world and tender to his lover, this dude is kind to the world. Charlie reckons he is as hot with a lover as he is sweating with fear right now. 

And Neil is staring at him. So much so his mouth is a gape, and Charlie's not jealous. No, it's just he can't remember the last time Neil looked at him like that.


End file.
